


Baths, Beds and Boyfriends

by prfctdaze



Series: Malec One-Shots [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: First Time, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Malec, Post 1x13, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 23:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6878935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prfctdaze/pseuds/prfctdaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec shows up at Magnus's after a rough night with Shax demons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baths, Beds and Boyfriends

A full moon decorated the sky like a bright jewel as Alec paved a path to Magnus's loft. The streets of Brooklyn were rather quiet for a late Friday night. Still, Alec remained on high alert during his trek.

It had been an exceptionally vicious evening. The night before Alec, Isabelle, and Clary had tracked down a mundane with ties to Valentine. He'd been partially marked with a single rune. His pain was great but the trio knew he would not succumb to the madness of the Forsaken with one incomplete rune. They interrogated him in an abandoned cereal factory, hoping desperately for any word on Jace's whereabouts.

Alec experienced Jace's absence in a profound way, like part of him was missing. The thought that he'd almost broken their _parabatai_ bond made Alec physically ill. After Jace left with Valentine, Alec felt lost. The only thing that kept him from a total breakdown was knowing that he and Jace had started to repair their relationship.

And Magnus. Magnus definitely kept Alec from the brink of despair.

"Alexander!"

Alec slumped against Magnus in the foyer of the loft. Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec to keep him upright.

"What happened? Are you alright?" He brushed his fingers across Alec's face, anger nearly boiling over at the thought of someone hurting him.

"I'm sorry. I'm just so tired and I didn't want to go back to the Institute." He looked down and started to pull away. "I'm a mess. I'm getting it all over you..."

"Stop." Magnus's arms tightened around Alec. "I smell demon ichor. Tell me what happened."

"Can I...Can I sit down?"

Magnus half-smiled. "Of course. Although would you mind terribly to get out of those clothes first?"

Alec's eyebrows rose in surprise and maybe a little panic.

"I'm afraid the leather sofa wouldn't survive you."

The racing heart in Magnus's chest made him wonder if _he _would survive Alexander Gideon Lightwood.__

__"What do you want me to put on?" Alec's words were careful and spoken slowly._ _

__"Why don't you take a bath and clean up and I'll come up with something fabulous?"_ _

__Alec narrowed his eyes. "Fabulous? Uh, no. And I take showers, not baths."_ _

__One loud, dramatic sigh later, Magnus had Alec by the arm, leading him toward the master bathroom._ _

__The opulent bathroom was bigger than Alec's bedroom. Yet black marble, cream walls with glowing sconces, and an enormous chandelier paled in comparison to the star of the show. An oversized bathtub sat in the room like a king's throne; swirling marble enclosure and two steps up into luxurious, steaming water._ _

__"I thought I said I take showers?"_ _

__Magnus turned Alec to face the opposite wall. "And there it is. A boring, uncomfortable shower. Or you can have heavenly relaxation to rejuvenate the mind, body, and soul. Your choice."_ _

__Before Alec barely had time to blink, Magnus placed towels and a fluffy bathrobe in his hands and out the door he went._ _

__Alec looked around the room in amazement. The guest bathroom was nothing like this. He had no idea Magnus's loft was large enough to accommodate such a grand room. It certainly didn't look that big from the street._ _

__His exhausted bones quickly gave him the answer to the question of shower or bath. He stripped off his clothes, wincing as the dried blood on his shirt tugged at his skin. Hot water, but not too hot, enveloped his body like a soothing blanket. The bath oil smelled earthy and elegant with just a hint of citrus. Alec leaned back to dip his hair in the water and noticed a mirror on the ceiling that spanned the length of the bathtub._ _

__"Why am I not surprised?" he whispered with a low chuckle._ _

__Magnus laid out a soft cotton tank and black jogging pants on the bed. He couldn't resist choosing a pair of black boxers with a mesh backside._ _

__Alec had a beautiful body and Magnus wasn't afraid to remind him of it on a regular basis. However, Magnus didn't want to push Alec into doing anything he wasn't ready for. They still had issues to work through and Alec was emotionally vulnerable._ _

__They'd shared exactly two kisses from the time of Alec's wedding day declaration and neither one of the kisses-on-the-cheek counted in Magnus's book. Their much talked about date had yet to take place. Even so, Magnus was determined that Alec should feel at ease with the pace of their relationship._ _

__"Hey."_ _

__The soft voice startled Magnus. "Hey, yourself."_ _

__Alec's freshly scrubbed face was a sight to behold. Damp hair lightly dripped on the collar of the thick white bathrobe and the v neckline revealed a muscled chest. He smelled like a dream._ _

__"That for me?" Alec gestured toward the clothes on the bed._ _

__"Yes, I thought..." Magnus took in a deep breath when Alec moved closer. All coherent thoughts temporarily vanished and he fought the urge to reach for him._ _

__"Really?" Alec scrunched his face and lifted up the boxers like they were contaminated._ _

__Magnus smiled. "I didn't say you have to model them for me. But, you know, if the mood strikes, go for it."_ _

__"Uh...I think I'll pass." His cheeks turned pink as he grinned sheepishly._ _

__Oh, how Magnus loved that awkwardness. "I'll leave you to it then. Meet me in the lounge and then we'll talk about what happened tonight."_ _

__The 40 year old scotch Magnus sipped on as he waited for Alec did little to ease his nerves. He internally laughed at himself. How had this happened? Magnus Bane, centuries old, High Warlock of Brooklyn, afflicted with butterflies in his stomach over a shadowhunter. Ragnor would have shaken his head at such a thing. He also would've been gloriously happy for his old friend._ _

__A pang of sadness filled Magnus's heart._ _

__"Is everything okay?"_ _

__Magnus looked up into dazzling eyes. His heart already felt lighter._ _

__"Yes. Sit."_ _

__Magnus patted the leather seat and quickly pulled his outstretched legs back to make room for Alec on the sofa. Black polished toes peeked out from red silk pajamas; a silver toe ring with ruby stones matched the color perfectly._ _

__The material of Alec's tank was just thin enough for Magnus to make out the dark hair of his gorgeous chest. Magnus hoped his silk pajamas were thick enough to conceal his excitement. He shook his head to come back to Earth._ _

__"Let me get you a drink."_ _

__Alec practically hyperventilated when Magnus stood and brushed his arm as he walked by. The tingle on his skin had to be from magic. It couldn't just be a natural reaction to the touch of an enigmatic, gorgeous, larger-than-life being. Could it?_ _

__The hammering of his heart seemed loud. Alec wished he wasn't so clumsy with making conversation. "You changed."_ _

__"Hmm?" Magnus looked down at his clothes. "Yes, well, it's a Friday night and I'm at home relaxing with a gentleman caller. And I thought the stench of demon blood on my clothes kind of ruined the mood. You know what I mean?"_ _

__Alec smiled and nodded his head. He watched Magnus effortlessly shake and stir some colorful concoction and then he elegantly poured it into a martini glass. The button-down red pajama shirt only had two buttons actually fastened, giving Alec an eyeful of Magnus's smooth golden skin. He wore no necklaces and his makeup was more subdued, a light sheen of silvery eyeliner and lip gloss. Alec wondered what flavor it was._ _

__"Strawberry," Alec whispered._ _

__"What was that?"_ _

__"Oh, uh...Nothing. Nothing. I'm...Thank you," Alec stammered, reaching for the offered glass._ _

__"Tell me, Alexander," Magnus began as he settled once more on the sofa. "What happened tonight?"_ _

__"We were ambushed. Me, Izzy, and Clary. We followed a lead from that mundane and it ended up being a trap. Shax demons everywhere. It took everything we had to fight them off. Clary got hurt..."_ _

__"What?"_ _

"She's okay. Some ceiling tiles fell on her. Izzy used an _iratze_ to heal her. It's just so frustrating! We don't have any leads except maybe a crumb here or there and every time it goes nowhere." 

__"I'm sorry. I know how worried you are about Jace. At least you know he's out there. You can still feel him. That's the best tracking device there is."_ _

Alec sighed and rubbed his eyes. "But I don't know _where_ he is..." 

__"Jace willingly left with Valentine. There's more to it than he just suddenly decided to reunite with his father. I believe he has a plan. He loves his family. You are all his family. I don't really like the guy but even I can see that," he smirked._ _

__"Hmph," Alec grunted and rolled his eyes. "Thanks."_ _

__"What for?"_ _

__"For being positive. For keeping me sane," Alec said with a slight yawn._ _

__"Well, I am positive you need to rest. Come on, you can stay the night..."_ _

__"No! I...I should go home."_ _

__"Nonsense. I won't bite. Unless you want me to."_ _

__The horror on Alec's face could do nothing but make Magnus laugh._ _

__"Oh, Alec, you know I'm shamelessly teasing you. Now stop fretting and follow me."_ _

__The heavy thumping of Alec's heart as he trailed Magnus's steps convinced him of imminent cardiac arrest. The red silk glided forward, closer and closer to Magnus's bed, while Alec felt a tremendous weight of expectation on his shoulders. Logically, he knew Magnus was patient and understanding and had no expectations. But he also knew Magnus had centuries' worth of experiences and desires and needs. How long would he be willing to wait for Alec?_ _

__"I don't think I can do this."_ _

__They stopped at the edge of the bed. Magnus reached down and flipped the golden damask comforter and sheets back._ _

__"Alexander." He cupped Alec's face with soft hands. "You need to get some sleep. I'm not going to do anything to make you uncomfortable." Magnus lifted up on his toes and placed a warm kiss to Alec's forehead. "Lie down."_ _

__Exhaustion finally hit Alec full force and he fell into the bed, unwilling and unable to resist the softness and comfort. The pillow smelled like Magnus and Alec smiled into it before closing his eyes._ _

__"Sleep well, my darling," Magnus whispered, kissing Alec's hand before snapping his fingers to extinguish the light._ _

__He was surprised when Alec held onto him tight._ _

__"Stay. Will you stay? Sleep with me? Just...sleep?"_ _

__"Of course, Alexander."_ _

__Alec scooted over to make room and Magnus snuggled in next to him. They were both on their backs, arms touching and breaths slightly faster than normal. Suddenly, Alec lifted up to his side and pulled on Magnus's arm to shift their bodies into a spoon position. He clasped Magnus's hand to his chest._ _

__"Is this okay?" Alec whispered. Magnus's warm breath against the back of his neck sent a shiver through his body. He was certain Magnus felt his erratic heartbeat but he didn't have the energy to care._ _

__"More than okay." Magnus lifted their joined hands up and kissed Alec's before placing it back down against Alec's chest._ _

With a sleepy smile, Alec tasted the lip gloss on his skin. _Strawberry._

__"Did you just lick your hand?"_ _

__"Mmm...Shut up," Alec chuckled._ _

__"Oh, Alexander."_ _

__Magnus curled up against Alec's back and wondered how he'd gotten to be so lucky in love._ _

__And there it was._ _

_Shit._

__Love._ _

__It was too soon. Magnus knew this. And yet he was powerless to stop it. This shadowhunter, this boy, this fiercely loyal and caring young man had wormed his way into Magnus's closed-off heart in just a few short weeks. All his battlements crumbled around him at the sight of the dark haired beauty. There was nothing Magnus wouldn't do to keep Alec safe._ _

__He closed his eyes, secure in the knowledge that whatever happened between them it would be worth the risk to open himself up again, to feel hopeful and alive and experience all the euphoria of a new love._ _


End file.
